


Wherever, Whenever

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow - Fandom, The Flash
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching his mother die, Barry has a thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wherever, Whenever

**Author's Note:**

> I finished season one.   
> This happens in which Eddie Thawne doesn't fucking die and Oliver Queen saves the fucking day.   
> God damn it.

All of the people he saved because of the particle accelerator explosion – what would happen to them? And even criminals, the metahumans as they now are, they would die that night? What if Barry was never the Flash?   
Given the circumstance, this was obviously no time for a second opinion, but he couldn't stop thinking about everyone. Maybe the visions of all his memories as he ran, maybe that changed him. The night he spoke to The Arrow, the night he told Joe, even he little things like his Dad calling him "slugger," constantly reassuring him what an amazing man he is, or the nights Barry would waste time blasting back and forth Cisco, Harrison and Caitlyn trying to do three things at once. Even the petty crimes were solved. He was a hero. He was The Flash.   
And Barry knew.   
He didn't need a second chance. He has a family already.   
Eobard sneered at him, "You didn't save her," he almost whispered, stepping forward. "You fool! You could have had everything you wanted!"  
And in an instant – no, in a flash – an arrow pierced through Eobard, crying out, he fell to his knees. He glanced at Cisco, who was still out cold, and whispered something – something Barry didn't want to hear. Something that made him feel sympathy for a moment. He called Cisco his son.   
And then he fell with a thud. Barry waited to see the rise and fall of his chest, but he only heard the footsteps behind him. He looked up, and saw Oliver Queen, decked out in black, with a face of pity. And then Barry Allen whispered it: "I already have it."


End file.
